Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ -\dfrac{14}{25} \times 1 = {?} $
First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ 1 = \dfrac{10}{10} = \dfrac{1}{1} $ Now we have: $ -\dfrac{14}{25} \times \dfrac{1}{1} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{14}{25} \times \dfrac{1}{1} } = \dfrac{-14 \times 1 } {25 \times 1 } $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{14}{25} \times \dfrac{1}{1} } = -\dfrac{14}{25} $